Gensokyo Gambling Empire
by NerDeath
Summary: The Great Hakurei Barrier will soon disappear. Reimu and Yukari try to save everything they can. Even magic. But they will need place to stay and money to live. And Gambling was their answer. With help of all Gensokyo, they start their Gambling Empire. Can Appear Multi Cross-over. PEGI 18. Warning Gambling, Drugs, Bad Language, Discrimination, Probably Sex, Violence, Crime and Gore
1. Prologue

**Hello there readers of the world! Here is new story which will be little side project of mine. Hope you will enjoy it. So let the dice ROLL!**

 **Btw I already said my wishes to all of you on facebook but I won't give link. So don't give me that look. I post it on Personal profile.**

 **Gensokyo, Hakurei Shrine, Afternoon.**

Gensokyo, land of Fantasy, where logic doesn't exist and youkai, oni and fairies are everywhere. The land where, what was impossible become possible. A Land where magic exist and is use for everything. Sometimes even for really small thing, like lifting a cup of the tea.

The weather was really enthusiastic. Sun was shining high on the sky, small wind was blowing the leaves in small dance in the air. Sky was clear, like lake without mist. Everything was peaceful. Even on hill where was small shrine.

It was traditional shrine which you could see everywhere in Japan. There was nothing notable. Just simple shrine on the hill. Under it roof was sitting girl. She was wearing traditional miko outfit. On her head was red ribbon which was holding her hair in place. The long, red sleeves which were separate from rest of outfit. A Long, red-white skirt. Also white socks and black shoes.

The girl has no more, than eighteen, got black hair and brown eyes. Her name was Hakurei Reimu. The Shrine Maiden of Paradise.

Reimu was sitting and was drinking her tea. She already cleared the area in front of shrine. Which was always empty. Or rather was empty when no one called a party. Even people from village were avoiding her shrine. Which was causing, she almost never got donation.

Sighing Reimu looked somewhere distant place unsure what to do. She nearly wants a that some incident occurred. But she quickly banished those thoughts. As if she felt to do something. She took another sip of her tea.

Reimu drank her tea and walked inside her shrine. She didn't bother to close the door. No one will rob her. As if someone had a chance. She walked to her saloon. Which was just small room 5x5. Nothing fancy.

She walked to small bookshelf and pulled decks of cards. She still remember how she get them.

 _Flashback, two weeks ago_

 _Reimu was cleaning area in front of her shrine. Two days ago she had to deal with another incident. Some troublesome youkai tried to resurrect someone. Again._

 _Reimu sighed and looked at sky. The weather was little cloudy but except that, everything was fine. Reimu continue cleaning. But soon she stopped and pulled one of her needles and throw it behind her._

" _Auch~!"-someone yelp. Reimu got little annoyed expression and said._

" _Why are you here, gap hag?"-she turn to look behind herself. Her needle was floating in the air. And soon crack appeared in that place. A rip with many eyes inside and two red ribbon on each end appeared. Needle slowly move closer to Reimu. And with it person appear._

 _She had purple eyes and long blond hair. She wear some kind hat and white-purple dress. In left hand she had parasol and in other hand she had fan. She also got amused expression on her face. She grab a needle from her shoulder and pulled it out. And not even scratch was in that place._

 _Her name was Yukari Yakumo, Border of Phantasm._

" _Mou~. Reimu how cold of you."-Yukari said in mock pout. Reimu didn't say anything. Yukari just walked out of her gap and stood before Reimu. She said._

" _So… How about a small duel?"-she asked with smile. A wind blew between them. Reimu didn't say anything for a sec. After few second her mind understood what Yukari just said._

" _Huh?"-was all her reply. Yukari giggled behind her fan and said._

" _A duel. Come on Reimu, it was long time, since when we had our duel."-Yukari said. Reimu still didn't knew why Yukari all of sudden want a duel. And seriously she didn't want to think about it. It only make her head hurt._

" _Fine. Whatever. So what are the rules?"-Reimu said with resignation. Yukari smiled brightly and said._

" _I want try something different this time. You see I was in Outside world and-!"-she didn't finished because she got one of Reimu Ying-yang orb in head, which send her flying._

 _Reimu stood there with angry expression. She was pissed off. And maybe even more than this._ _When cloud of dust lowered itself, Yukari was nowhere to be found. Reimu quickly spin herself to look behind her. She found there Yukari standing straight with smile on her face. It would be nothing special, if not that, that her face was covered in blood. With her blood. But it's looks like for Yukari something like this was nothing._

 _Reimu shouted at her._

" _What I told you about leaving Gensokyo! Are you not listened what I said?"-Reimu got veins pulsing on her forehead. She was really mad. Yukari wipe out blood and said._

" _Calm down, ca-!"-she didn't finish because Reimu interrupted her with a shout._

" _Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! You know what can happen if someone saw you while using one of your gap?! People would then tried to find you and then maybe they would even manage to find Gensokyo. Do I need explain what then could happen?!"-Reimu shouted._

 _Yukari just waved her hand and said._

" _Alright, alright. I get it. Sorry, ok? Anyway, when I was in Outside world I went to some interesting place called 'casino'. And this place is really interesting."- She said with grin. Reimu hearing word 'casino' felt that this place isn't something good._

" _And in this place you can win a lot of money. And I'm talking about some really large sums of money."-Yukari said with bigger grin and finger making sight 'earnings'. Reimu tried looked indifferent but hearing that you could win a lot of money, always grabs her attention._

 _Reimu crossed her arms and turn away but eyes were looking at Yukari._

" _Ab-About how large sums talking about?"-she said trying to stay calm. Yukari knew now that she got Reimu. Making thoughtful expression she said._

" _If you're lucky, then maybe even few thousand dollars? But if you're really lucky and good at gambling then even million dollars."-she said with grin. Reimu jumped from surprise. Yukari sweatdropped. Reimu was easy to convince if you talking about money._

 _Reimu turned around and was in her own world now, thinking, what to do with such large sum. Maybe she could expand her shrine or something else. Endless possibilities. Yukari giggle and said._

" _But you need to know how to play these games. I will show you my favorite."-she said and she opened gap. From it she pulled cards. Reimu looked at these with confused expression. Yukari said._

" _With these cards, you can play various type of gambling games, but my favorite is poker. It's relative easy to learn and you can win a lot of money. The key to win this is luck and poker face. So let's start the lesson, shall we?"-Yukari said with smile._

 _Reimu didn't knew why but she got bad feelings about it._

From that time Reimu likes sometimes play poker with Yukari or with someone else. And by the way, she was quite good at it. Only Yukari was better, but she got feeling, that Yukari spy her cards with her gaps.

"You can come out. It's not like you hiding yourself for real."-Reimu said to no one practically. Reimu didn't even bother to look behind her. She knew who was that person.

"Ara~. I've been discovered."-said feminism voice. Soon Yukari came out of one of her gaps. Looking from above Reimu shoulder Yukari saw deck of cards which she gave Reimu. Walking away Yukari asked.

"So, wanna another match, hmm?"-she asked. Reimu didn't looked at Yukari just nodded.

 **Play** **Touhou** **【東方【東方** **Violin** **/** **／** **Piano** **】** **Ruse Rain** **「** **TAMUSIC** 」

Both sitting on the ground Reimu gave Yukari her deck so she could reshuffle them. Yukari with closed eye start reshuffling them, and soon she gave herself and Reimu two cards, three were laying on the ground and the rest on the pile, next to three cards. Reimu without expression took her cards and looked at them. Reimu knew that poker face wasn't always indifferent expression, it could be also smiling face, like for example, which Yukari had now.

Reimu in her hand had 3 of clubs and heart King. On the ground were lying 2 of clubs, hearts and spades queen. That give Reimu one pair. She move her hand to face in thoughtful expression, but her expression on face didn't change at all. Giving Yukari nod, she grabbed another card. Yukari grabbed card and put it next to rest. 7 of hearts. Reimu moved her cards in hand so she could better read her cards.

Yukari on the other hand didn't do anything. For now they played in completely silence, but Yukari asked.

"So. Did you enjoy poker so far?"-she asked still with her smile. Reimu didn't say anything just nodded. Yukari sighed and place another card. Ace of hearts. Nothing what would help Reimu. Yukari sighed and said.

"Reimu. Answer me. Honestly. Do you really think that if I or you or someone else would leave from Gensokyo, would this bring disaster to us?"-Yukari said now with serious face. Reimu didn't want to talk about it and put down her cards, giving Yukari sign that they will reveal their cards. Yukari did the same, and in the same time they both reveal they cards.

Reimu lost this round. Pair versus Four of a Kind. Reimu just sighed and gave Yukari her cards to reshuffle. Yukari took the cards and start shuffling them. While she did so, she asked again.

"Reimu, you know that barrier won't hold much longer. With each passing hour it's getting weaker. Soon, all Gensokyo will soon or later disappear. You can feel it as well. And you or I do not stop it. It's surprising that it hold for so long."-she stopped reshuffling and start distribute cards.

"Everything I did was always in my best intention for Gensokyo, and you know it. And that's why I visit Outside World for past few weeks. To gather information. To help us, to adapt most of youkai."-Yukari said with serious and sadness. She finished handing out cards. Reimu grabbed her cards and looked at them without giving Yukari answer.

Reimu looked in her hand. Spades ace and 9 of hearts. Giving Yukari nod she lay on the ground another card. 10 of hearts. This won't help her. Yukari said.

"Reimu, come on, talk to me. It's no use to stay silent all the time. I'm here to help you if I can. I always helped you, directly or indirectly. Maybe sometimes I was mean and all, but I will be always there for you, if you need me."-Yukari said with worry. Reimu didn't say anything.

A Wind blow outside. A sky became cloudy. Trees rustled outside. Rain was coming. Reimu just gave nod. Yukari sighed and put down another card. Ace of diamonds. Reimu said.

"Tell, why all of sudden you started telling me this. I know, about barrier, I knew about it from the start, since I became Shrine Maiden. But..."-her voice broke. Yukari looked shocked seeing Reimu face. A tears start falling down her chin.

"I-I want to stay here… till the very end. Marisa, Alice, Remi, Sanae. Everyone. You know when barrier fall, the whole magic which is here will spread all around the world. It will be so thin, that youkai, oni, every magic creature will slowly disappear. I don't want that..."-Reimu start crying.

Yukari didn't know what to say. She didn't expect to see Reimu caring about everyone so strong. She always looked indifferent about everything. Like she didn't care at all. Could it be that she held back her emotions because of her job. Her situation as Shrine Maiden.

Yukari dropped her cards and ran to Reimu, grabbing her in hug. Reimu broke in full cry. Yukari could only keep hugging Reimu, and patting her. Rain start falling outside. For a few next hours Yukari and Reimu stayed in that position.

 **Stop playing song**

 **Few hours later**

Reimu and Yukari were sitting in saloon, while drinking tea. It stopped raining, but there were still clouds outside. Reimu calmed down a bit, but now she got sad smile on her face. Yukari was worried. If her calculation were right, the barrier will withstand for next year, completely disappearing in between next year or two years.

So little time. If they want to save anything what is dear to them, they need to act now. Yukari started planning how save magic, but this will require help from most powerful youkai in Gensokyo. Yukari looked at Reimu, who was looking now in half-full cub of tea, still with sad smile.

"Reimu, don't worry."-Yukari said fondly. Reimu slowly looked at Yukari who was smiling at her.

"I will do anything to save Gensokyo, to save any part of it. Even if this would be only you or Marisa or everybody else. I will do everything to do so. So."-Yukari pulled hand to Reimu. She looked at Yukari hand and then on Yukari.

"Help me, Reimu."-Yukari smiled while small tear left her eye. Reimu felt how her own tears start falling. She smiled gladly and grabbed Yukari hand, nodding. Yukari and Reimu felt warm inside. Soon after that Yukari left, to start preparations.

Reimu was sitting still in her saloon. She looked at cards which were left alone. Reimu saw them and sigh with smile.

"Really, Yukari. You're really troublesome."-Reimu said to herself and walked outside shrine in order to fly to Forest of Magic. Where cards were, was Yukari Royal Flush. And so preparation to save Gensokyo started.

 **That's small prolog to new story. Maybe in this scene, poker wasn't priority but believe me it will be later. Much, much later, the storyline will be around gambling.**

 **So hope that you will enjoy this story. And for you to better feel gambling listen to this song:** **東方** **touhou** **12 [Casino/Jazz** **アレンジ** **] / High-Class Boogie┆ Azure & Sands .┆**


	2. Chapter 2 Conversations

**This is another chapter of Gambling empire**

 **Yakumo Household, Mayoiga, next day**

Yukari was sitting in her house looking through a gap at Reimu who was cleaning yard in front of her shrine. She sighed and closed the gap. Barrier was getting weaker and weaker with each passing day. Sighing Yukari stood up and open gap. Ran while walking outside she noticed it and asked.

"Yukari-sama, are you leaving?"-she asked. Yukari didn't looked at her but nodded.

"Yes, don't wait for me. I need to visit few places. We don't have much time."-she answered and walked through her gap, which closed few second later. Ran looked at place where Yukari was with mixed expression but didn't say anything. She looked at Chen which was running after butterfly and smiled sadly.

 **Hell, Ministry of Right and Wrong**

Yukari walked out of gap and looked around. The hall was built from red wood, with big columns. Everything was lighten with laps hanged on them. It was giving feeling that you're in serious place. Yukair noticed few Yamas talking there and there. Few walking with papers like they didn't know about the barrier.

Ignoring everyone she start walking to her destination. She walked through corridor. After few minutes of walking, she reach tall doors with painting on it, showing traditional Yama from Japanese folklore. She touch gently the doors. The doors opened without screech. When they opened she walked in.

The court was looking surprisingly like these on the West. Place for judge and place for person who is judged. She heard voice.

"I see... hmm. I decided. Your sins are enough to don't send you to heaven but they are not too strong to send you to hell. You will be send in reincarnation cycle, this will be a test. Next time if these sins will happen again, you will be send to purgatory."-someone decided.

A light shinned above person ghost and soon the ghosted vanished. Yukari decided it's good moment to walk in. She walked to place where ghost was previously and stopped. Person on judge place looked above papers and said.

"I didn't expect you to die, Yukari. Are you here to be judged?"-person asked. Her face couldn't be seen because of no light shinning at her. Yukari gently shocked her head and said.

"No, I'm here to talk to you. And this is serious business."-she said. Person stopped in track and narrow her eyes at Yukari. Yukari didn't do anything only looked back. Person bent to Yukari showing her face.

"And what business you have? Showing here personally mean that this is serious."-Yama said.

"You're right Eiki-sama. It's about Gensokyo. Soon it will disappear."-Yukari said. Eiki narrowed her eyes at Yukari and asked.

"Are you serious? What treat Gensokyo, you can't deal with it?"-Eiki asked.

"Time. The only thing which is invincible."-Yukari said. Yama frowned and said basing her head on her hands.

"So, the time has finally come. The Great barrier will soon fall. Soon, everything will disappear, and here you are. Trying to do something. What exactly?"-Yama asked.

"Take everyone from Gensokyo, take every magic we can gather and moved to Outside World."-Yukari said with confidence. Eiki eyes widened but quickly she calmed down and said.

"And you're here for my help, right?"-Eiki asked. Yukari nodded and said.

"Yes, but not only you. I need help from every powerful youkai, human, oni or vampire. I will ask even Gods, Celestial or Devil itself if this will help me to save Gensokyo."-declared Yukari. Yama looked at Yukair without saying anything. She start thinking.

Yukari was confident in her plan. She needed to be, because this is her only plan. It's last hope for Gensokyo. But few problems are here. How and with what seal magic, how transfer everyone from Gensokto to Outside World. What with youkai which could bring disaster to Outside World. Where they would live. So many doubts.

"I see. You're really ready to do anything to save Gensokyo. Well I won't say I don't like Gensokyo, because I would lie. And as a Judge of the dead I can't lie."-Yama said and walked to Yukari. Eiki Shiki Yamaxanadu. The Highest Judge of The Dead. She was tall, almost as tall as Yukari.(many people think she is small but in cannon she is almost as high as Komachi)

"Very well. I will help you. When you will got everything prepared, let mi know. Gensokyo still got time, but it's maybe too short amount of time for you, Yukari."-Eiki said and left the court heading to her office. Yukari didn't said anything only narrowed eyes at leaving Yama. Yukari opened her gap and walked through it leaving Ministry of Right and Wrong.

 **Youkai Mountain, Genbu Ravine**

Yukari appeared near waterfall. The river was small and not too width. It was also lazy moving forward. Just peaceful place to rest. Yukari start walking down the river. The sun was shining, without care what was happening to Gensokyo. Well, everything was living without a care. Yukari was angry at that, but she couldn't help it. It's not like everybody could sense change in the barrier.

These small changes are mostly ignored or are almost undetectable. Gensokyo was dying from the old age. Just like humans. Ironic. Place created to be home to youkais and other supernatural being is destroying by something which affect humans. Time. Yukari looked around and saw she was in valley.

On the walls on it there were caves. Smaller or larger. Yukair got one purpose in her mind right now. Find Kappas. Or The Kappa. Yukari was slowly walking down the valley when she spotted sign. _"_ _Nitori Workshop"_. Entering a loud explosion could be heard. Soon after that whining.

"Not again! I must do everything from the beginning! What a drag… Kanna bring those accelerators!". Yukari knew to who this voice belong. Nitori Kawashiro. She walked deeper in the cave. She found herself in small shop-like place. Everywhere were tools, some mechanic parts. Sometimes she even spot full built things, which Yukari couldn't name. She found the bell on the wooden desk and she rang it.

"Wait a sec! Coming!"-Nitori shouted from facilities. The doors to facilities opened revealing small girl, which could reach Yukari stomach. She got blue hair made in twintails. She was wearing blue skirt with a lot of pockets. She also got blue eyes and small smile on her face. She was also now dirty, probably because of the explosion, Yukari heard before.

Nitori seeing Yukari looked shocked and said.

"Yukari-san. I didn't expect you to come here. Sorry for the mess, I didn't expect any guests.'-Nitori said scratching back of her head and smiling nervously. Yukari chuckle and said.

"No problem. I see you're busy. Did I interrupt in something perhaps?"-she asked. Nitori shocked her head and said.

"No, no. Saying the true, I was busy, but something went wrong and… my busy time exploded in process."-Nitori said sheepishly. Yukari smiled but then her expression turned into serious one. Nitori blinked but didn't said anything. She was slightly confused but she let Yukari speak.

"Nitori. I got favor… no. I got job for you."-She said. Nitori looked at Yukari.

"And what you need from me. I'm simply kappa, like the rest."-Nitori answered embarrassed. Yukari shocked her head and said.

"Stop this Nitori. I know you're shy but this is not the time and place for such things. I know I'm little rude right now, but I got reason to be so. Listen well Nitori. Gensokyo is vanishing."-Yukari said with serious expression. Nitori froze hearing this. She couldn't even move finger. A cold sweat was gathering on her face and her eyes were wide open.

"You-You're k-kidding...right? The-There is-is no way t-that Gensokyou cou-could vanish just like that."-Nitori mumbled. But Yukari expression didn't changed. Not even slightly. This confirm that Yukari was serious. She wouldn't even joke about such thing. If something was affecting Gensokyo, she became serious.

"I wish I was joking Nitori. But I'm not. Listen Nitori. About the Job I got for you."-Yukari said but Nitori interrupted her.

"What kind of job you could have is such time!? Don't you get it. Genso-"

"I'm aware of situation Gensokyo is right now Nitori!"-Yukari shouted, shutting Nitori who was panicking. Yukari got angry expression. But she wasn't angry at Nitori. More like she was angry at herself. This angry expression was mixed with sadness. Yukari sighed and said.

"Listen, I got plan to save at least citizens of Gensokyo. I want to save as much Gensokyo I can, but I need your help. In Outside World there is small to none amount of magic. This is far too small to keep us alive. That's why I want to gather every magic from Gensokyo and storage it somewhere which could help us transport it. That's where you and Kappa come in. I want you to build such device to gather and storage magic. Do you understand me?"-Yukari asked.

Nitori was looking at her hands. She was shaking. She couldn't stop shaking. But the hand of Yukari touching her shoulder stop it. She stopped shaking. She slowly looked at her. Yukari got sad smile on her face.

"I know that you're scary. I know that you won't Gensokyo to disappear. I don't want this either. But we must save at least what we can. You understand this right? Nitori?"-she asked. Nitori slowly looked at Yukari and with shaking head she nodded. Yukari hug Nitori and said.

"Don't worry Nitori. Everything will be fine. Just build those devices."-Yukari said and pulling out of Nitori she opened the gap and walked through it leaving behind confused and sad Nitori.

She looked at her hand and clenched them with determination similar to Yukari. To save everything what can be saved. She opened the door to facilities and shouted to every Kappa which was there.

"Ok, listen up to me. Stop doing EVERYTHING and listen to me!"-Nitori shouted. Every Kappa stopped and looked confused at Nitori. They gathered around her to listen what she was going to say.

"Listen, my fellows engineers! I just talked with Yukari. Yes, that Yukari! And she told me a frightening message. Gensokyo soon will disappear!"-she shouted. Kappas panicked. Everyone was shouting. _'What?', Impossible…', 'What we gonna do?!',_ etc.

Nitori looked at gathered friends in work and said waving her hands to calm down the mob.

"Calm down, calm down will you."-she said but without much effort. Groaning she walked away. Soon she get back with wooden box and megaphone. Turning correct volume she took deep breath and shout through it.

" **CALM DOWN WILL YOU!"** -every kappa grabbed their ears. But those who were close to her got dizzy. Putting megaphone at side she start again.

"Now that I got your attention I can explain few things. First. Yes Gensokyo is disappearing, but we still got time. Because then Yukari wouldn't ask me, Us for help. Apparently she want to move Everything she can to Outside World."-The Kappas gasped. They knew that Yukari was powerful, but even she couldn't move Whole Gensokyo.

Nitori looked at confused Kappas and said.

"Yukari want to build devise to gather and storage magic. That's Right! We will gather magic and take it with us! But now thinking about it, this magic won't be enough for long run. That's why we will also create devise which will MAKE Magic! So my friends! I ask you! Will you help me, Yukari, the WHOLE GENSOKYO?! WILL YOU!?"-she asked with determination and with risen fist.

Every kappa shouted with determination. Every one of them want to save Gensokyo. They love this place, so they want to do everything in their power. To save Gensokyo and memories related to it.

 **Hakurei' Shrine**

Reimu was sitting in her house drinking tea. She just finished cleaning yard in front of her shrine. She didn't have much to do. Youkais weren't causing problems, big enough for her intervention. She sigh and looked at sky. She didn't know what to do. But soon loud shout came from the air.

"Reimuuuuu~!"-someone shout. Reimu looked at sky lazily. Soon small thud was heard near her. She looked at place and saw her old friend and sometimes partner in job, Marisa Kirisame. She was hearing black hat which resembled those of traditional which, and black-white dress with laces. In her hand she was holding a normal broom. With smile on her face she greet Reimu.

"Yo, Reimu! How's going?"-she asked. Reimu sigh and smiled slightly.

"Nothing really. I just made some tea. Want some?"-she asked. Marisa nodded. Reimu grab second cup and poured tea into the cup. Thanking Reimu Marisa took sip of tea and sighed with bliss.

"Your tea is the best~! Hey, give me recipe!"-Marisa demanded with sparkles in her eyes. Reimu giggled and said.

"Nope. That's Hakurei secret. Can't do. And even If I could, I wouldn't give it to you."-Reimu said with smirk. Marisa pouted mockingly and soon smile get back on her face.

"Whatever. If you got it written on paper, I will just steal it."-she said smiling. Reimu shocked her head and said.

"I got it in the head. Will you then steal my head?"-she asked. Marisa smiled and nodded.

"You're impossible you know that."-Reimu stated, which makes Marisa laugh. Some times later they heard steps behind them. They looked behind only to see Suika. She was wearing pale pink blouse and a pink, bordering purple dress. She also got two horns on her head and got brown eyes. To her belt and arms were attached triangle, circle and square.

Suika looked at both humans and said.

"Hello (hic) there~! Wanna (hic) some sake(hic)?"-she asked with red face from drunk blush and smiling face. Reimu sweatdropped. She was already drunk. Wait Suika is always drunk, there is probably now day when she wasn't drunk for at least 24 hours. Marisa smiled and said.

"Maybe later. After I finish my tea."-Marisa respond. Reimu waved off Suika. She pouted and said.

"No fun(hic). Then with who(hic) Am I suppose(hic) to drink(hic)?"-Reimu just said.

"Then go to Ancient City and drink with Yuugi. I bet she will be more that happy to drink with you."-Reimu said not carrying at all. Suika smiled and said.

"That's right. How long had passed since I visited Ancient City! Thanks Reimu I will get back soon!"-Suika said and flew away.

"She won't get buck for at least week."-Reimu deadpanned which makes Marisa snicker. They both continue drinking tea until Marisa said.

"Well. I will get going. I'm going to visit SDM. Wanna go?"-she asked. Reimu shocked her head.

"Not interested. Have fun 'borrowing' Patchouli books."-Reimu said waving Marisa off. She respond.

"I told you and them they can have everything back when I will be dead."-She replied. Reimu only snicker and waved Marisa good bye. Soon Marisa vanish out of sigh, leaving Reimu alone. She looked at her cup which was empty and said.

"Well, maybe I could play solitaire."-she said to herself and walked into her shrine to play solitaire to kill some time.

 **Yukari Household**

A gap opened revealing Yukari with serious expression. She manage to acquire two of people who are needed to help save Gensokyo. But there was still a lot of people she need to convince to help her. Celestial, Myouren Temple, Moriya Shrine, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Eientei, Palace of Earth Spirits, Makai, Human Village, Youkai Mountain, Hakugyokurou, Hakurei Shrine Forest of Magic which include Marisa and Alice. And probably even Dragon God and more.

Gritting her teeth she walked inside her house. She put down her cap and parasol and called Ran.

"Ran, come here."-she said serious. Soon ran came and bowed.

"What the matter, Yukari-sama?"-she asked. Yukari without looking at her said.

"I want you and Chen to visit Celestial. Convince them to help us save Gensokyo. I don't care how you do it, just convince them."-Yukari said almost shouting. Ran didn't flinch. She knew how Yukari was feeling. She could tell, she could feel. Because bound between master and shikigami was special. Bound by souls and heart, they could understand each other which allow them to work together with much greater efficiency.

Ran bowed and said.

"As you wish, Yukari-sama. Just two question, if it will be necessary, killing is allowed?"-she asked. Yukari didn't said anything only nodded.

"Now the second question. Will Yukari-sama stay here for now or leave to other place?"-Yukari looked at Ran. Both of them didn't even blink.

"I will soon depart to Human Village. They need to know as well. We need to inform everyone as soon as possible, but gathering everyone in one place is almost impossible. When they can't tolerate some presence for short amount of time, it won't last long before shouting and insulting would take the lead. Also most of the youkais are primitive. They could pose a threat not only to humans from Outside world but to us as well. Just imagine. What could happen if because of them humans would discover our existence. This would be terrible. They would try to wipe us out. I don't won't that. So we will save those who can hold urge to kill and are willingly to hid their powers to live. I don't see other option."-Yukari said

Ran knew Yukari was right. When they were talking about powerful humans and youkais they could cooperate if necessary, but lesser youkais were like animals. Those were dangerous to them and humans. They could only bring problems. Ran hearing what she want bowed and left Yukari alone.

Sitting few second soon Yukari smashed her hand on the table and tears were gathering in her eyes.

"Why… Why it's happening right now. When everything was so peaceful. When humans and youkais could live with each other in peace. Now everything what youkais and humans work for past these years will vanish in blink of eyes.. Why time is so cruel."-Yukari said to herself with tears in her eyes.

 **Human Village, half hour later**

A gap opened in the middle of the road. People who were walking around were surprised. Few people were whispering about it. Soon few people run away to school in the Village. Yukari walked out of the gap and looked around with serious expression ,but also people could say she was looking for someone. But she didn't move from the place.

Humans knew she wouldn't dare attack them, but even this stopped them for talk to her. After all she was really powerful, and people don't want to angry her. The gap closed after a while leaving only Yukari in the middle of the road.

 **Human Village, School**

The children were sitting in the class doing their lesson. The class was in quite good shape, except few places with cracks there and there. Mostly because of age. This school was old, and it was renovated a lot of times. The children were looking at board where were few math task to complete.

Next to it was women with brown eyes and long silver hairs. She was wearing dark-blue dress and some hat resembling building with red ribbon on top of it and white glyphs inscribed along its side. In her hand was book and title suggest it was math book. She said.

"Ok, children do these tasks and then you're free to go."-she said with smile. Children respond with loud 'Hai' and get to work. Keina smiled at sign and was going to sit down when suddenly the doors to class opened with loud thud. In doors stood couple of people patting, probably because they were running. One of them said.

"so-Sorry for intt-intterupting in lesson Keina-Sensei but it's urge!"-one of them said.

"There is Youkai in the middle of the road in the center of Village."-the other said. Keine frown. She got bad feelings about it. Another said.

"It's Boundary youkai, Keine-sensei and she is looking for something or someone. We didn't ask because we don't want trouble. Please come with us!"-he begged. Keina looked at them and nodded.

"I understand. Children, these task are your homework, you're free to go."-she said with smile. Kid's shout from joy and run out of class. Keine looked at men who ran to her and said.

"Lead the way."

 **Back to Center of the Village**

Yukari saw how people were afraid of her. But she didn't pay attention to them. The person who she want meet with is coming. She could tell. Soon Keine with men who ran to her came int other view. People around felt a little safer. Keine walked to Yukari and asked.

"What's your business here, Yakumo-san? Are you here to scary people. If yes then leave."-she said serious. Yukari didn't blink but only shock lightly her head.

"No. I'm here to meet with you and chief of the village. Could you lead the way."-she asked. Keine narrowed her eyes and asked.

"And what do you want from Chief?"

"I will explain everything when He, you and the most important people from the village will gather. Then I will explain EVERYTHING."-she said emphasizing word 'everything'. Keine frown but nodded.

"Fine come with me. You."-she called those who came with her.

"Go gather the council and said that they need to gather in Chief House."-she order. They nodded and run away to inform the council. Yukari eyes slightly widened.

"I see you got quite reputation I see."-she congratulated Keine. She just shock her head.

"It's nothing. Now fallow me."-Keine said. Yukari didn't do anything only fallowed Keine to Chief House.

 **Chief House, one hour later**

After some times the council gathered with Chief as a head of meeting. Next to him was sitting Keine. In the middle of the gathering was sitting Yukari with serious expression. The council were muttering what was so important to gather whole council. Soon knocking was heard everyone one stopped talking and looked at Chief who took whole attention.

He was old men with gray short beard and with almost no hair on the head. He was wearing simply coat and pants and wooden sandals. His face was tired and but his eyes were full of wisdom and experience. He stood slowly with Keine help and said.

"Dear Council. We gathered here because one of the Youkai Sage got some important news. Lady Yukari may you?"-he asked. Yukari nodded and said.

"Council Members of Human Village. As you know I'm Youkai of Boundaries, one of my task is to maintain The Great Hakurei Barrier which protect our Gensokyo from influence of Outside World. But for some times, the Barrier became weaker. Each day the barrier is getting weaker, slightly but it's noticeable for more powerful youkai and other Sages. I will not beat around the bush. In two years at best, The Great Hakurei Barrier will perish and Gensokyo will be no more."-she said seriously.

The whole room felt like like blizzard went inside. No body said anything. Everyone got their eyes wide opened. They didn't expect that. No one would expecting that. Not Keine, not Chief, not other council members. No one.

"Gensokyo..."

"Will perish...?"

Few said to themselves with shock and fear. Everything stopped. Keine was ghostly pale, council members were sweating and shaking. Chief was holding his head and tears were gathering in his eyes. Soon Keine shouted.

"What do you mean Gensokyo will perish?! Answer us!"-Keine demanded. Yukari looked at her and said.

"That's what I said. Gensokyo is slowly disappearing. And not you, nor me. Not even Dragon God can stop this. It's miracle that this barrier stood for so long. But time is cruel and it consume everything. It's a matter of time. You know this, you just can't accept this, Kamishirasawa."-Yukari said with stern voice and look.

"And I also can't accept this. That's why I need help of every powerful youkai, human Every supernatural being to save at least something from Gensokyo. I will do anything to save. You probably ask yourself two question. 'Why I can't strength the barrier and what Am I planning to do'. For the first question answer is simply. It's require a lot of magic to do it, and it will give us time for another maybe 10 years. But then I would need sacrifice a lot of lifes. You do not want that, neither do I."-Yukari explain. Everyone was silent.

They knew Yukari was telling the true, they knew it. But they couldn't accept this. Despair was building in their hearts. Everything was going do an end. Yukari knew their pain. She was feeling same thing. But she couldn't allow to fall into those emotions, or she would fail not only Gensokyo, but herself as well.

"For the second question. I plan to rescue Gensokyo, or at least it's citizens. But I'm aware that there is a lot of youkais who won't be able to adapt in place where I will transport the rest. Those will be left behind."-Yukari said seriously.

Everyone gaped. They couldn't say anything. They could only listen.

"So… Where do you plan to transport those who can adapt?"-Chief asked, shocking people and Keine alike. He was the only one who could say something. Keine was going to say something but he stopped her with his staff. Yukari closed her eyes and said.

"Outside World."-She only said. Everyone was now more shocked and probably wouldn't be able to be more than they are now. Chief's only eyes widened but that was all. He bowed slightly his head and cover his face in his hand.

"So… that's the end huh? Everything...we built to this time… our homes...our families… memories. Everything is going to...disappear."-Chief said with grief. Yukari clenched her hands trying to hold down her emotions. This wasn't easy. This can't be easy. Chief sit down and said.

"Very well… I trust you Yakumo-san… Yoshiko, Hitomi, Keine. Inform village about this. They got right to know about it, but try to don't cause panic. It's the last thing we need right now."-said Chief with sad voice. Everybody looked at themselves and nodded. They knew meeting was over. When everyone left the room, leaving only Yukari and chief he said.

"I didn't expect to happen this in my lifetime. The life is really surprising, don't you agree?"-he asked looking at his hands. Yukari didn't respond. She looked at him with sadness which built while meeting. Chief chuckled.

"Well. My time will come soon as well. Probably when Gensokyo will disappear, my life will come to an end as well. Yakumo, no. Yukari please, when you will transport my people to safe place, I beg you."-he bowed deeply, which shocked Yukari.

"Take care of them."-he said. Yukari gasped quietly. She was surprised that Chief beg her. Her only respond was nod. Chief didn't saw it, but could feel it. A tears ran down his face. He felt fulfilled. To the very end, his priority was people he took care of, then was him.

 **Time to the disappearance barriers [1 years, 254 days, 12 hours]**

 **Ok That's it. Here is new Chapter of Gensokyo Gambling Empire. I'm aware that atmosphere is dark and sad, but that is my goal. About next two or free chapter will be such, then it will be slightly better, but still atmosphere will be dark. I think I'm feeling the best while writing in such climate.**

 **Also The time line in Gensokyo is after 14.5 BUT there will be little time jump after transport. To which time I won't tell. I won't give you any hint. Wait patiently of next chapters.**

 **And to this time see you soon. Hopefully.**


End file.
